Rain
by Ikasury
Summary: "Rain, rain go away, come again another day," cobalt eyes looked up past the awning of the train station, too many thoughts coming to her in her last moments in Inaba...


**A/N:** whats this, two things in one day? by the gods o.O

but this little thing was rather spur of the moment, i blame being stuck in a tin box on the water for over a week and getting a moment to myself in my own home... but this song, well i've been wanting to use it forever in a song-fic thingy, unfortunately when i first had the idea i wanted to add it to my list of Koma/Soi song-ficcys and finally throw all of those in their own little pile, but that didn't work out... but while i was re-reading the lyrics, and checking them online since the ones i'd originally 'used' were hand done by repeating the song and trying to pick out the words when i had no net, appearently a bad idea since i got a good bit wrong, so with 'new' lyrics, and trying to figure out what to do with them it was like **_BAM!_** brick to the back of my head... and the scene for this came out... it work suprisingly well considering in my opinion...

**Dis:** Naoto belongs to Persona 4, which belongs to ATLUS and all them peeps that made it... 'Rain' is by Breaking Benjamin

Takes place some time after MC leaves... just so you all know...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rain<p>

The last thing they did was take a photograph.

And Naoto remembered thinking –_It'll be the last…_-

She adjusted the strap of the blue duffle bag on her shoulder, shrugging under its weight and fiddling with the briefcase in her other hand. The 'Detective Prince' was leaving Inaba, no amount of money or crowds of people could keep her here.

The petite girl tightened her grip on the both the brief and duffle, biting the inside of her lip. She didn't have the past to stick around for; this was her only chance to finally move on…

No family or honest plea could make her stay.

A pittering sound caught in her ears, soon followed by the whoosh of rain sweeping in. the young detective raised her head, glancing out from under her cap and staring at the grey skies.

-_Rain, Rain go away, come again another day_- it was a rhyme she remembered from when she was younger. It was supposed to tell the rain to go away and bring back the sun. It was a silly childish thing, but one of the few reminders she had. –_Because all the world is waiting for the sun_-

She shuttered, huddling in further inside her peacoat, hands still firmly gripping her bags. What was it she was hoping for? She's missed two trains already, yet she was still just standing here on the platform. A certain boy came to mind. –_Is it you I want_- she bit her inner lip again, sniffling as the rain continued to pour down. A lingering clinch wrapped around her heart. -_Or just the notion of…- _ her eyes lifted to the grey sky, a certain longing in them as she pouted, eyebrows furrowing under her cap. _-A heart I can wrap around_-

She raised her hand not holding her brief case, looking vacantly at the center of her palm. –_So I can find my way around_-

She closed her hand into a fist and held it to her chest, biting the inside of her lip to stop the words from coming out, scrunching her eyes closed to stop the tears from coming. It wasn't safe to say here.

Naoto shook her head, they were too close, he was even getting closer now.

She could remember his face; he was smiling, like always, like she had been. They were never sad, because they weren't allowed to be.

-_Rain, rain go away_- her mind repeated, the monotonous rhyme keeping her mind off other thoughts. _–come again another _day- Her hand lowered, eyes opening serenely to stare ahead as the lines on her forehead evened out under her bangs. –_All the world is waiting for the sun…_-

-_Rain, rain go _away- Her cobalt eyes lowered. Was she the rain? –_come again another day_- brought in for a task only to be shoed away once it was done? –_All the world is waiting for the sun…_- so what did that make the sun?

"Achoo!" Naoto sneezed as the cold started seeping in interrupting her mantra. When she opened her eyes they were staring at the ground by the tracks, feeling warn and prickling at the edges. Before she could block them out images of her times in this town flooded in…

_Showing up at this very train station alone…_

_Working at the police station, giving quick hints and insights to the other officers…_

_Being shunned and looked over by her older coworkers…_

_Finding the link that led her to talking with him that first time…_

_Looking up at that behemoth the first time, trying to look down on someone so much taller than her…_

_Meeting the group the first time when they asked about his disappearance, confirming her suspicions…_

_Walking by the textile shop a week later because her gut was telling her to check in on him…_

_Staring when she saw him with the rest of them, an uncomfortable bristling coming about her shoulders making her go up and tell them they were all children and should stop playing the game, when it was really her that was playing and didn't understand…_

_Standing in the basement, with her shadow revealing all as her eyes skipped over all the others and instinctively finding his…_

_Her heart skipping as he helped her walk out of the basement, against her protests…_

_The fluster she felt when he begged her to stay in the pageant…_

_The distance and quiet between them when they went back to the basement…_

_His eyes in the crowd when she was on stage…_

_His eyes turning away when she went with their sempai…_

_His eyes staring across the waters of the bathhouse…_

_His hand on her shoulder when she felt like she'd failed when it wasn't over…_

_How he held her hand and dragged her through Mayanaka Inaba when they'd all been separated, just to make sure he didn't lose her…_

_How he'd stepped up behind her, giving his support as she'd leveled her gun at the 'final' boss…_

_The look on his face as he was dragged down into the darkness, making her numb and not caring when she had been pulled down too…_

_The look they'd shared when sempai got on the train and left…_

_The night they'd spent by the Samegawa, staring up at the stars, not saying a word…_

Naoto closed her eyes, running her sleeve over them, the prickling increasing. That was all she could do. It was all she could ever do.

"Rain, rain go away," she needed to get in control, "Come again another day," she was practically shouting at the empty station. Her breath hitched, "All the world is waiting for the sun…"

"Rain, rain go away," she sniffed, feeling as the tears were heading down her cheeks. They needed to stop. She didn't cry, she never did, not when her parents died, not when her grandmother left, not when her grandfather gave her that worried look because of her choices. Not when she was shot at. Not when she was running. Not when her life was in danger. "Come again another day!" she bite out harshly, angry at herself for becoming attached to this place, for making friends, for living a life outside her work, for falling in love with a stupid boy and not knowing it until she had to leave…

"Everyone's waiting for the sun to come out!" her duffle slipped off her shoulder, her brief fell out of her fingers as she yelled at the rain like a child, "Everyone else wants to see it, all the world is waiting for the sun…" her hand came up to her under her eyes, wiping away the evidence of tears, "everyone else… has it to look forward to…" she hiccupped, forcefully trying to dispel the emotions that had come over her…

The words of her shadow floated in amongst the turmoil, as she fell to her knees. Her hand clinched over the pain in her heart. Her eyes squeezed shut, tears now coming out in full. She took a deep breath before raising her head and screaming, "Give me a reason to stay!"

And she cried…

Because she had a reason…

She had the sun to wait for, but she was the rain, and she was always told to leave.

Her hands tightened into fists as she bit her lip, willing her body to stand up. She grabbed her bags, squaring her shoulders as she came to her full height. Her eyes were shut as she adjusted her cap over them. She was Naoto Shirogane, she didn't wait for the sun, she moved with the rain, going where she was called and leaving when told to go. A shiver ran through her as she let that settle in, this was her life, no need to change it now, just because…

Biting her lip and keeping her head down she took a step forward.

* * *

><p>Zi real lyrics:<p>

Rain by Breaking Benjamin

Take a photograph, It'll be the last,  
>Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,<br>I don't have a past, I just have a chance,  
>Not a family or honest plea remains to say,<p>

Rain, rain go away, Come again another day,  
>All the world is waiting for the sun.<p>

Is it you I want or just the notion of…  
>a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?<p>

Safe to say from here,  
>You're getting closer now,<br>We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be

Rain, rain go away, Come again another day,  
>All the world is waiting for the sun.<p>

Rain, rain go away, Come again another day,  
>All the world is waiting for the sun.<p>

To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,  
>To lie here under you is all,<br>To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,  
>To lie here under you is all,<p>

Rain, rain go away, Come again another day,  
>All the world is waiting for the sun.<p>

Rain, rain go away, Come again another day,  
>All the world is waiting for the sun,<br>All the world is waiting for the sun,  
>All the world is waiting for the sun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i actually wanted to continue and pull a deus ex machina where Kanji (cause i so ship them) comes and stops her, heartfelt moment ensues... unfortunately reading it, i just couldn't pull myself to make a 'happy ending' like i wanted, but i dunno, my mind refused to continue and my hands wouldn't type, officially telling me this was how it was supposed to be...

i think this little baby may need a 'side B' and probably a finale later on... for now, this is it...

comment, questions, opposing views... long-drawn-out-analyzations? (review -.-)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
